A Human Interest Piece
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: A collection of ficlets about romance. All about Kaoru. Loosely connected. Please read information at the bottom of the first chapter.
1. Work

**If your confused by this, please read the bottom, and all will become clear.**

* * *

"Ugh, I feel like lead." Michiko said after another night or no sleep. In other words, another night of writing. "What would you prescribe Doctor? Valium?"

She was slumped in a chair that was across from their bed. Kaoru, who had just woken up, raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you just sleep?"

Michiko looked aghast. "What? No! My deadlines in two days from now!" Kaoru patted the bed, and she wearily rose and sat next to him. "I need to finish working." She insisted.

He shook his head. "You don't _need_ to work. I have enough money for us plus six."

"But I _like_ to work, it makes me feel full-filled. Do you know how irritating I'd be if all I did was stay at home and watch the maids work? I'd shoot myself in the head before that." She chipped.

"I know you like to work, that's why I like you," He patted her hand. "But I really can't understand that line of thinking. Why would you enjoy it?"

"I know you don't. But I like to clean too. That's why we only have two maids. I'm multifaceted abnormally."

"You look like your just driving your self in to the ground to me."

"Yeah? But this is normal. Most people work, AND they clean their own house, AND they cook for themselves, rich boy." She teased.

"I work!" He said defensively.

"But you have your brother. I used to be a little nobody journalist living in a little nobody apartment, and working for a little nobody newspaper."

He grimaced. "I know, I hated that you lived in that apartment. You could barely move around in it." He sighed. "And now you're a critically acclaimed writer who is world renowned and very popular."

"Me marrying you had nothing to do with it. I was doing fine on my own!"

"Yes, but because I did you a favor and invited you to my Christmas party that you met your publisher. And because I did you a favor then, please do me a favor, and go to sleep." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her so that she was laying flat.

"Urg." The bed felt so nice, and the idea of closing her eye was starting to seem very attractive at the moment, but she still had the decency to glower at him.

"Good job. Now I'm going to work, and I'm locking the door. I'll tell the maid to unlock it in three hours." He started to change into a plaid suit. "Rest well." He said cheerfully, pulling the blankets around her.

She started to get up. "Wait… Kaoru."

_Click_, went the lock on the door.

Damn him.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT INFORMATION BEING TOLD**

**Are they all going to be this short? Proabably not. **

**As you might or might not have read before, I'm just doing this when I'm stressed about getting my other stories done. I'm not a big romance novelist and so these are quick and fun for me. **

**I realize that nobody besides me (and kajoo, aparently) cares about Michiko and Kaoru's love life and that is perfectly fine. **

**These are going to be short and sweet and updated, like every thing else about me, spazticaly. **

**Michiko is my OC from 'I Spy' which is VERY MUCH not like this story. It's more, murder mystery. So go check that out if you want. (It's going to be changed a hell of a lot by the way, so brace your self to be confused once I re-post chapter one.)**

**I decided to do this after writing Pre-Wedding Jitters. So you can look at that too if you want this whole thing to make more sense. **

**Ho-Hum, i guess I'm done. Please give me the pleasure of reading your reviews.**

**-OMGsickels**


	2. Spawn

**If you haven't yet, read the note at the bottom of the first chapter. it will make life easier. I swear.**

* * *

"I was thinking abut what you said earlier." Kaoru announced.

Michiko didn't look up from her laptop. "Despite my petite frame and girlish charm, Kaoru, I am not three. I have said many things of varying importance, and I can't help it if one of them has stuck. You'll have to elaborate."

"Earlier you said, 'if we ever spawned, our child would be a literary genius, but a wreak at math.'"

She nodded; she had said something of the like yesterday. They had been talking about the fact that both of their math skills left something to be desired. "And?"

"I think we should… Spawn, I mean."

She continued to type away. "So in other words, you think we should procreate?"

He made a childish face. "Don't say it like _that_."

"Why? It's better than 'spawn'"

"I disagree. Besides, spawn was your word in the first place."

"Yeah, your right. It is worse. Don't worry, I'll think of another one."

"You're not taking me seriously." He sounded disappointed.

"I'm writing sweetie, I can't take _anything_ seriously."

"I'm saying that I want to have your child!"

"You're asking me if you can bear my children? Like Moroku off of Inuyasha?"

"Who?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, I forgot you aren't as in to anime as I am. It's a crying shame, we do live in Japan, you know. You should take advantage of that. Oh, and you can't _have_ my children. It's not biologically possible."

Kaoru sighed, and sipped his morning coffee. "Why are you being so unusually difficult? If you don't want to, you could just say so."

"I want to." She mumbled childishly.

"Then what is it?

"What if it doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't it like you?" He said, bewildered.

She finally spun around to desperately look at him. "Oh, I don't know! What if it hates me because I don't play with it enough? Or what if I do something stupid and it gets hurt! Or what if I'm absorbed in something else and I forget to feed it?! I don't even know if I like children! I didn't have any brothers and sisters! What if I… mess up?!"

Kaoru looked stricken. "Michiko…"

The looked away from him, and wiping her eyes, started to laugh at herself. "Or what if… it's really interested in math and I'm too dumb to teach it?"

Kaoru moved to press her head against his stomach. "Then we'll hire a math tutor."

Michiko gave a watery laugh. "What if it loves the tutor more than us?"

"The we'll spawn again."

Michiko moved her head to show him that she was smiling. "Hey, keep your pants on mister." She poked him in the stomach, hard.

He moved away, wincing and laughing.

She swiveled back around to return to her laptop, and took a sip of his coffee. "I dunno, rich boy, play your cards right, and you just might get lucky."

* * *

**This one's short too. My bad.**

**I like writing sweet moment's, like when people do little things like touch each others hands. I find myself blushing harder through those parts than when I'm writing sex scenes. (Not that I've ever written a sex seen. And not like I'm planning too. At least not in this fic ;D) **

**I guess I just like writing cute things when I get the chance. I like eating them too. Bwa ha ha.**

**Please forgive me if that's not how actually married couples act. I'm only 14, therefore have experienced romance, therefore have never had a child, therefore have no idea what I'm talking about. Oh well, that's how the cookie crumbles.**

**I think part of this reason i love doing this so much is that love writing dialouge between adult Kaoru and Michiko. **

**I always make Michiko seem so dry and uncareing though. Maybe one day I'll write about a cheerfull Michiko and a grumpy Kaoru. Or maybe I'll make her through a tantrum about something, but I've tried not to because adult Michiko is more mature and thinks about what she say... most of the time.**

**I'm sorry if Kaoru seems out of character sometimes. I've tried to make him grow up. :]**

**I'd be pleased if I you would allow me to read your reviews,**

**Write on man! Write on!**

**-OMGsickels**


	3. Charity Chase

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**

**This fic takes place back when they just started dating. Obviously, it wouldn't make much sense if they were married, and she was living alone, and for some reason he was bringing her food. XD Anyway, technically this should take place after the next two chapters I will be posting, but I was dieing from writing for the SAME chapter ALL DAY. So i took a break. i.e. I wrote this.**

* * *

At first, the maids thought that it was peculiar that Kaoru would request them to buy healthy food, and then instead of eating it, would put large quantities of it into a bag and drive off some where. They figured maybe he was donating it to charity. Also, Hikaru found it equally strange that he once came in to see Kaoru looking up on the computer, '10 ways to better manage your time' and, 'The insomniacs guide to sleeping more'. Hikaru wondered if Kaoru was stressed about work.

Both of these guesses were wrong.

"Delivery." Kaoru called cheerfully through the door.

"Go away." Michiko croaked. "I can't keep on taking things from you! I know you think your doing a good thing for a poor commoner or something, but I really don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

"Those dark circles under your eyes say otherwise." He chirped.

"How do you know I have circles under my eyes? You standing outside the door!"

"I can tell from your voice! Open the door!" He called.

There was a brief silence, and then Michiko got up to open the door. It creaked open, and all the lights were off except her laptop, which produced an eerie glow from behind her. She slumped against the doorframe and glared at him. All in all, the effect was sort of frightening. "What?" She snapped.

Kaoru waved a few pieces of paper in her face; it appeared to be something printed off of the Internet. "If you use this, it shows you how to better manage your schedule. And down here, it shows some foods for you to eat so that you'll feel more energized. He dropped the bag of food, and she quickly stooped to catch it. "Good luck!" He turned to leave, very quickly.

"Wait!"

He stopped, and then slowly turned to smile innocently, "Yes?"

She blinked at his expression, "L-listen! I can take care of myself! I don't need a freaking knight in shining armor to pick up my groceries! I have everything under control, so stop acting like you're my nanny! I don't need your stupid 'I'm rich and your not' pity!"

Kaoru stopped, and seem to consider this. "You right, worrying about your well being really is very troublesome."

"Oh- uh, that's, uh- right."

"So that's why you need to take better care of yourself, so I don't have to worry." He said, and then kissed her cheek.

Michiko was caught off guard, which was a very rare occurrence. Normally she'd have a quip for anything.

He laughed at her, "Your surprised face is really entertaining too! I'll have to make a metal note to do something so I can see it more often."

Michiko's eyes widened considerably.

"Bye Michiko!" He said, waving, as he walked back toward his car.

Michiko dropped the bag of food on her foot.

* * *

**Hah. Anyway, as I was saying, this should really have been posted AFTER the two chapters I'm writing right now, but I've been writing that second chapter sense 8:00 am and now it's 5:15 pm, and it's eight pages long. T.T Yes, it took me seven hours to write eight pages. (No, I really can count, i just took a two hour break in between the 6th-7th page. You don't need to hire a math tutor.) I just keep on getting destracted! But I swear to God I'll finish it before the day ends! And then I'll write the first chapter and post them up here! I have no idea why I wrote the second one first! It seemed like a good idea at the time!  
**

**Really, this is me just trying to get myself to do it. I think I might have the same obbsessive working problem as Michiko. Probably not as much though. Poor Michiko, age has worn down her mind. (She's only 23 in this one though, so i don't know why I'm calling her old...)**

**Oh also...**

**Okay, your going to think I'm crazy but I've gotten a lot of annonomus reviews, and I'm not saying 'NO, YOU MAY NOT ANONOMOUS REVIEW!' because I know some of you don't have an account and still want to review, but to those DO have an account but just don't feel like signing in.. please sign in. Because poor paranoid little Sasha goes, "I bet there not signing in because there all one person and this is just some sick game to see if I update faster if I get more reviews! Well I'm not falling for it!' and then I tell kajoo, and she worries for my mental health. **

**Anyway,**

**Please review and alert! It makes me very happy, and if you review I normally click on your profile and review one of your stories. it's a give/take thing. ;]**

**-Sasha**


	4. Second Date

**Like the chapter before this one, it takes place in the past. This is there second date, and they make numerous mentionings of the first date. Which is in the works, I'll post it eventually...**

* * *

Michiko was sitting down at her messy desk, laptop open. The phone rang, and she picked it up without looking at it. "Hello?"

"I think we should go to an amusement park."

She smiled as she recognized the voice, "Hello Kaoru. What's this about an amusement park?"

"I figured that it would make up for our… mixed signals."

"An amusement park."

"Yeah, you mentioned that you liked adventure, and this one is supposed to be the scariest in Japan. So I thought that at the least I could see you screaming like a little girl.

"…An amusement park."

"Yeah."

"…So, an amusement park?"

"Please stop that."

"An amusement park…"

"Quit it! I thought it was a good idea, but if you don't want to go…"

"No wait! I want to go! I was just… mulling over the idea. So an amusement park-"

"Don't start again!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying, an amusement park, like we're in high school? I haven't been to one in so long, it sounds fun. When?"

"I think I can persuade Hikaru to work alone Thursday. Is that okay?"

Michiko nodded, that was two days from now, which meant she was going to have to pull an all-nighter and then turn in her article a day earlier. "That should be fine."

"Okay, then how about I meet you at my house at 10:30. Do you need directions?"

"No, I'll just google map it or something. Alright then, I'm looking forward to it."

Kaoru hung up, feeling considerable happier. "Hikaru," He called. "I know your lurking in the door way."

Embarrassed at being caught, he poked his head out. "Hi, I was just coming in, but then I heard who you were on the phone with, so I…"

"You eavesdropped."

"I was going to say, didn't want to interrupt you, but basically yeah, I eavesdropped."

Kaoru didn't look to surprise by this. "Is it okay with you?"

"If you take off Thursday? Don't worry, big brother Hikaru will take care of it!"

Kaoru gave Hikaru a look that went something like, 'you know what I meant.'

Hikaru's eyes softened. "Of course it's fine with me Kaoru." He tousled Kaoru's hair. "I was just afraid you'd stay single forever. You were happy for me when I started to go out with Mei, so how could I not give you the same courtesy?"

He took Kaoru's hand and squeezed it. "So don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

_**~≈&≈~**_

Michiko had just hung up with Kaoru, when the phone rang again. She frowned at it, because she would have to work fast to finish her article in time, but she picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

"Itooookooooo-chaaaaaaaan."(1)

"Hello Miwa, it's been a while."

"You never caaaalllll meeeeee."

"You could have called me."

"But you don't sleep enough already! What if my call disturbs one of those precious moments when you're not working!"

"Well now your call is disturbing me when I AM working. What was it that you wanted?"

"I wanted to see how your Christmas party went! Did he do something exciting like kiss you under the mistletoe?"

"No, nothing like that, it was… interesting though."

"Ooooh, what happened?"

"Nothing important."

"Tellll meeeeee."

"It's nothing! Stop acting like you a five year old when you're older than me!"

"I'm not a five year old."

"Oh right, you're just the height of one, my bad."

"Meeeaaannnnn."

"Than stop wasting my time with frivolous questions!"

"If you feel that way then I'll just leave." She pouted. She knew Michiko to well than to actually be insulted.

"No, don't. I'm sorry… uh, well, I kind of pretended to get mad at him, and he told me that he wanted to go out with me. So, we're going to an amusement park near by."

"See, that's not nothing! So you're going to the one near by? The one that's supposed to have the scariest rides in Japan?"

"That's what he said."

"So what time are you going?"

"Um, I'm meeting him at his house at 10:30, so I guess we'll be there by 11:30 ish. Why?"

"Ooooh, no reason. What are you going to wear?"

"…I haven't decided yet. Why do you want to know?"

"J- just want to make sure you look pretty for your date."

"Yeah, okay." Michiko was deeply suspicious. "I guess I'm going to dress warmly, because it's still pretty cold. So um, my dark blue plaid jacket? The one that reaches kind of mid-thigh? Trimmed with faux fur?"

"Um, yeah, I know that one. Okay. I'll see you soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh! Well, you know!!! I live right by you, so! It's just likely! Hahaha! BYE!"

_Click!_

Michiko stared at the phone, frowning. "Okay, then… Suspicion meter rising." She placed it back on the table and frowned at it, as if wondering if it would suddenly take an interest in her clothing and then laugh nervously, just like the caller on the other end did.

Thankfully, the phone, being a phone, did not, and Michiko eventually went back to work.

_**~≈&≈~**_

Despite Hikaru's previously calm and cool speech to Kaoru, come Thursday he was a nervous wreak.

Sitting in his and Kaoru's office, he dialed Haruhi's number in a wild frenzy.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! I need back up!!"

"Hikaru? What is it? I'm working."

"K- Kaoru's- Kaoru's gone on a date!" He blubbered.

Haruhi failed to see the problem. "So? Kaoru's been on a date before."

"Yeah! But I always knew her! Normally we would have met her at the same time! Or I would have introduced her to him! But I've never really met this one before! What if she's really some horrible person and Kaoru's heart gets broken!?"

"Is it the same person from the Christmas party? The journalist?"

He sniffed. "Yes."

"Well than it should be fine, she seemed nice enough to me."

"Yeah, but what do you know!"

"Thanks Hikaru, but I have to go back to work."

"No wait! Don't leave me Haruhi! I need you to come help me follow them!"

"That's what you called for?! Why don't you just get Mei to help you? She probably would."

Hikaru pouted. "She's out of town."

"Just leave them be Hikaru, unlike you, Kaoru's grown up, they'll be fine."

Fine, then he would just call-

"And don't call Tamaki! He's working, and you know he would drop everything to help you."

"_How does she_ do _that?"_

"Kaoru left you there to look after the place while he was gone, so why don't you just do that?" Hikaru stuck his tongue out at the phone; he had just been planning to leave his assistant in charge.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Haruhi."

Fine! If nobody would help him protect his brother, then he would just have to do it by himself!

A few of his employees that were passing by, wondered why he was posing like that.

_**~≈&≈~**_

Michiko pulled up to Kaoru's house. His parents had bought him and Hikaru separate houses apart from the Hitachiin mansion. They weren't as big as the Hitachiin mansion, but they were about the size of a large apartment complex, and compared to Michiko's tiny apartment… well, she was impressed.

She rang the doorbell, and a maid answered. "Ah, you must be Michiko-san! Please come in! Kaoru-sama will be down in a second."

Kaoru looked at Michiko in surprise when he came down the stairs. "You look," He decided chose his words carefully, because her flat expression dared him to test her. "Tired." He, rather wisely, settled on.

And she did, he skin was paler than usual and even though she had done her best to cover them up, dark splotches were smeared underneath her eyes. "I am. I stayed up… late. I had to finish something just a bit earlier than I thought I would have to."

He frowned, "I thought you said Thursday was fine?"

"I did. It's no big deal. I probably would have pulled something like this anyway."

"If your too tired…?"

"No, I know, but I'm not. I'm here aren't I?"

"Okay then…" He said doubtfully. "I've decided to drive us there instead of taking a car."

Michiko made a flapping motion with one hand. "Drive away."

His car was sort of sporty, Michiko couldn't tell what kind it was, but the tan leather seats were comfortable, and she had the feeling that they were heated. The radio jumped on as the car did. "What sort of music do you like?" He asked, adjusting the volume.

She winced. "I never know how to answer that question. Um, I like a lot of different things. I like classical music, but I also like techno. Um, I end up listening to a lot of obscure British bands. I guess it would just be easier to tell you what I don't like. Uh… I don't mind country as long as it's not is large doses. I don't like R&B."

He mentally deciphered this and changed stations. He looked back at her to see if it was okay and she nodded.

After half an hour, he glanced over at her again, wondering if the comfortable silence was just his imagination or not, but found that her eye's were closed. Was she…? Yes, her breathing was slow and her lips were slightly parted. She was dead asleep.

He tried not to feel insulted, and considered waking her. But he shrugged to himself; they had about twenty minutes to keep driving anyway.

When they finally reached the park he considered how to wake her. "Michiko." He said flatly. Nothing. He leaned in close to her ear. "MICHIKO!"

"Wagh!" She bolted upward and rammed her head against the wind shield, then, her seatbelt, which had locked when she moved forward so quickly, pressed against her neck, until she gasped for air and realized where she was, and what was going on.

Kaoru laughed. "A comical reaction! I knew it!"

Michiko, her hands massaging her forehead, glowered at him. "Your four." She said flatly.

"And you're amusing."

She sighed, and then mumbled. "I tend to get that a lot."

They went to buy the tickets.

_**~≈&≈~**_

"Target identified."

Miwa stood behind a light pole, talking to herself and peering at the couple with a pair of obscenely large binoculars. Took make an even odder image, she was dressed in a Sherlock homes costume that was just a bit too big for her, complete with a pipe. In other words, she was attracting a lot of attention.

"Do you think she's dressed up as their mascot or something?" One person whispered.

"Or maybe she's a real detective following them because there criminals." The other replied.

"Don't be stupid, real detectives don't dress like that anymore. It's probably just a little kid messing around."

The twenty-five year old looked at them with teary eyes. "I'm not a little kid." She mumbled.

"Oh, it's crying now."

"Probably just because we figured out she was a fraud. Come on, let's go on that ride over there."

"I'm not a little kid." She said louder, perhaps attracting even more stares. She frowned, and looked back toward where Kaoru and Michiko had been a moment ago. "I'm not." Then, she looked back and forth very quickly.

"Crap! I lost them!"

_**~≈&≈~**_

Hikaru had done things a bit more efficiently. He wasn't in disguise, but he also wasn't being horribly obvious, so it balanced out.

Because he didn't have binoculars, he had to stick a bit closer than Miwa did, but years of sneaking up on Tamaki with being noticed by Kyoya or Haruhi had finally paid off.

"I'm watching you Michiko." He said threateningly, as he watched them laugh about something. "If you turn out to be a bad person, I _will _warn Kaoru. So watch what you do…"

_**~≈&≈~**_

Unaware that they were being tailed, Michiko and Kaoru both were enjoying their time. She had been playing one of the games where you hit the mallet on a scale and if it hits the top you won a prize. She laughed when it barely moved, and flexed her arm unimpressively.

She turned to say something to Kaoru, then blinked and looked at something behind him.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to look as well, but nothing of real interest was there.

She shook her head, "No, it's nothing, I'm sure. Uh, where do you want to go next?"

_**~≈&≈~**_

That had been a close one. She was more perceptive than Hikaru had thought. He was now kneeling in a bush, panting heavily. He stood up very suddenly, and a few little kids who had wandered in that direction yelped in surprise.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes in determination, and scanned the lines of people waiting to get on rides. He spotted something unusual, a young woman in an over coat and large black binoculars trained directly on his brother.

He frowned, and walked over to the woman. "Um, excuse me?" He tapped her shoulder.

"Ah!" She dropped the binoculars, and as she looked up at him, her eyes widened. She looked from Kaoru to him very rapidly. "Huh? But? I though! …Did you go get your hair died while I wasn't looking or something?"

"That person you're stalking right now, yeah, that's my twin." He pointed to Kaoru and glowered at her, it was pretty scary.

"…Oh, yeah, I think she mentioned that he had a twin…"

"I'm sure. Now why are you stalking him? Are you some wired girl who likes to follow couples around at amusement parks?"

"I'm not stalking him!"

"You have a pair of _binoculars_."

"Well I'm not stalking _him_! I'm following Michiko!"

Hikaru looked confused. "Why? Are you her kid sister or something?"

"I'm her cousin. Her _older_ cousin. I'm older than you too! So stop being so disrespectful!"

"Oh… sorry. So, why are you following them?"

"I wanted to know what happened, and Michiko won't ever give me full details." She sighed, "But it's been really boring. All the rides are too scary to get on, so all I really do is wait by the entrance until they come out."

Hikaru nodded. "Well, I'm following them too, and I need a look out. So follow me."

Miwa made a face at his back once he had turned away. "Fine, I'll follow _you_."

_**~≈&≈~**_

"So which one do you like the most so far?"

Michiko pondered this. "I think I still like the one that drops you straight down from really high the most. The Screaming Tower, or something like that."

"Really? But what about the one rollercoaster that went backwards and through all of those loops?"

"Hmm, so, I still like the one that drops you, it's really exhilarate…ing…" Michiko's eyes snagged on something in the crowd, and focused on it in an almost predatory fashion. "Found you." She hissed.

"What is-?"

She shoved her bag in to his hands. "Stay here!" She shouted at him, and then shot off, zigzagging through the crowd. He blinked, she moved awfully fast for someone who didn't get any sleep.

"You can't out run me Sherlock!" She yelled.

It wasn't necessarily true; Miwa could out run her on a good day. But Michiko had irritation on her side, and Miwa was slowed down by her costume. Hikaru, seeing as he soon would be caught, opted for diving into a bush.

"Got you!" Michiko crowed triumphantly, and grabbed Miwa's hood. Miwa jerked to a stop, and grabbed at her throat.

"Ow!" She complained.

"Shut it." Michiko's eyes scoured the crowd, and landed on a tuft of auburn hair sticking out of a bush. "You too Hikaru. I see you."

He wearily rose. "Hi…"

"You two," She gestured, "are coming with me." She pointed towards where she had just run from. She stormed off, and they wearily followed.

Kaoru looked surprised when Michiko came back two more people than she had left with. "Hikaru?"

Michiko pointed toward a bench, and they sat obediently. "Now, your both going to explain what your doing here. And don't say you just came here to enjoy the park and we happened to be here all at the same time just by coincidence! Because if that were the case, that doesn't explain you running off when I say you!"

"We were following you." Miwa mumbled.

"And, whhyyy where you doing that?"

"Because I wanted to see if you were worthy of Kaoru. Like what if you turned out to be a bad person and Kaoru got his heart broken!" Hikaru cried.

Kaoru made an indignant sound from behind her.

"And am I?"

"Well, you have a nasty temper." He sulked.

"Pfffft. What's your story Miwa? And what's with the pipe?"

"I got it from a pawn shop."

"A pawn shop really? I mean- stop that! I'm mad at you!"

Miwa squirmed, uncomfortable under Michiko's scrutiny. "I wanted to see what you to were doing because you'd never have given full details! So I sort of… followed you?"

Michiko sighed and looked back at Kaoru, and he saw that she actually wasn't that mad, she was just playing the part. "What should we do then?"

He considered this, "Well, they're already here, so we might as well just let them stay and ride the rest of the rides with us."

Michiko nodded, "Consider yourselves spared." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, and Kaoru, meet Miwa; my cousin. I'm sure she has something to say to you." She pinched Miwa's cheek. "Don't you Miwa?'

"Sorry for messing up your date!" She said cheerfully.

Michiko flushed, "Just 'I'm sorry' would have worked too!" She said, and grinding at Miwa's head with her palm.

At the end of the day, both Miwa and Hikaru scrutinized their relatives date, and flashed a thumbs up. "I approve!" The said in unison.

"Yeah, because that's what we totally needed, your approval."

It was a nice thought though.

* * *

**Holy Jesus! That was 11 freaking pages!!! I'm suprised if any of you actually got this far. **

**On the other hand, that God for spell check, because there was like, 52 errors in this. Siiigh. Speaking properly FTW, eh?  
**

**Anyway, now that I'm done with that, I'm going to start trying to update some of my other stories, yeah?**

**Sorry if this was lagging a bit in the end, I was just like, "SPARE ME! SPARE ME FROM WRITING A TWELVETH PAGE!" Eh heh.  
**

**Awsome, thanks for the 3 reviews I have XD.**

**No, I'm just kidding, I wasn't expecting to get any at all, so it's all good, man. **

**-Sasha.**


	5. Rain

**This takes place when Michiko and Kaoru have just started dating. Just keep that in mind. ...Not that it's that important, but, just so you won't confuse yourself. Or something. ...Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh, it looks like it's about to rain."

Michiko glanced out through the window of the coffee shop and up at the gray sky.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Michiko and Kaoru had gone out and about today. Kaoru had first stopped by Michiko's apartment for lunch, and as they were walking back from the café in which they had eaten, they had passed a bookstore, which reminded Michiko of a couple of books she had wanted to buy. Kaoru had the rest of the day off, and Michiko had just sent in her article to the newspaper in which she worked, so they had decided to go in. After much debate over who would pay for her books- Kaoru won, he _always _won, Michiko thought- they had decided to stop by their favorite coffee shop for a drink, which was where they were now.

"Do you think we should call a cab home?" Kaoru asked, frowning up at the thick cloud-cover.

Michiko shook her head and slurped at her tea, "Nah, if we leave now I'm sure we can make it back to my apartment before it starts. Are you finished?" She nodded at his coffee cup.

"Yeah, almost."

As they both hurriedly drained their drinks and gathered their jackets to leave, Michiko called goodbye to Hisashi the barista. She came there so often they knew each other by name. Hisashi waved back at her distractedly, busy taking someone's order.

She and Kaoru strolled down the sidewalk and chatted about trivial things. The day had been nice- though perhaps a bit chilly- until the storm had rolled over, so neither of them was really dressed for rain. Sadly, about halfway there, it started to drizzle which caused both of them to groan rather loudly.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to call a cab?" Kaoru pursed his lips, starting at Michiko dubiously as she held her newly purchased books to her chest to keep them from getting wet.

"No, that would be dumb. We're almost home; Let's just walk quicker."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Impossible woman…" But he was quickly silenced by a glare from Michiko so they continued on.

The drops grew fatter as they walked, and quite soon it became a full on downpour. It rapidly became obvious that if they didn't take cover soon they would be completely soaked, but as Kaoru _once again_ opened his mouth to offer to call a cab, Michiko hissed, "If you say it one more time, you're sleeping on the couch."

Kaoru smirked. _"Fat chance."_ He thought. Michiko, who hadn't brought a jacket and wore only a long sleeved tee shirt, was drenched and obviously freezing. When they got back to her apartment she would need warming up, and he, playing the role of the kind boyfriend, would gladly do so. He chortled to himself; things always seemed to work out in his favor didn't they?

Michiko, hearing his laugh, turned to see what was so funny and caught him smirking at her. She gave a great snort of indignation, whipped back around, and stormed forward.

He laughed again, louder this time, and rushed after her, calling, "Hey, wait, wait!"

He caught her shoulder and spun her towards him. She scowled deeply, "What?"

"Oh come on, don't be mad. I wasn't laughing at you."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, I was, " He admitted, grinning, "But only because you're so cute."

Her face, which was already flushed with cold, reddened a few shades and she pointedly looked away from him. "Yeah, whatever." They were standing extremely close; his arms had snaked around her shoulders and she was partially shielded from the rain by the hood on his jacket. Her books were sandwiched between them and his breath warmed her face. "Can you let go? My books are getting wet."

He rolled his eyes; Of course all she cared about were the books. "Yeah, okay." He leaned in to kiss her but she jerked her head away stubbornly. He gaped at the gall of her, "Really?"

She glowered up at him, her blue eyes reflecting the storm. She was freakishly tall for a girl, but he was still taller, damn it! "Yes, Kaoru, really." She squirmed, but he refused to let go. "Will you quit it? I'm soaked!"

He frowned, ignoring her pleas, "You're a girl aren't you? Shouldn't you be all over the whole 'getting kissed in the rain' thing?"

She blew air in his face as she huffed, and he smelled the tea she had just drank, "Yes, Kaoru," She said curtly, "I am a girl. I don't, however, have a fixation with getting kissed in the rain. Now if you could just-" She tried to yank away from him again, but to no avail.

"Why not?"

She harrumphed, "'Why not' what?"

"Why don't you like getting kissed in the rain?"

She took a deep breath and re-arranged the books in her arms as she prepared herself for a rant. "It's not that I don't _like_ getting kissed in he rain. It's just that I don't understand the big romance in it. A kiss is still a kiss; you're just throwing some freezing water into the mix. Why is that such a big deal?"

Kaoru looked unimpressed. "Wow, the big writer doesn't understand romance, how sad."

"I understand romance!" She bristled, "Just because I don't appreciate being cold and wet doesn't mean I don't- _stop rolling your eyes at me!_"

"I think it's romantic."

"Well, that's your opinion. I could get someone to spray us with a hose while we made out later if it really means that much to you. Now if you could please let go, these books cost a lot and now they're going to get ruined."

"No."

"Come on, this is ridiculous!" Michiko cried, "I'm a grown woman, now let go!"

"No."

She took another deep breath. "Okay, what do you want?"

"To kiss you in the rain."

Her brow frumpled, "Really?"

"Yes," It was his turn to scowl, "I want to do the boyfriend thing, and you're ruining it."

She could only look at him in bewilderment as their breath fogged around them. She was so _cold_. "I don't understand you."

"Good, now shut up."

She sighed and leaned in toward him; his eyes closed, as did hers, and their lips were about to touch when-

"AUGH!"

Michiko had stomped forcefully on Kaoru's foot, effectively crushing it. He doubled over- his eyes watering in pain.

"Screw you, Kaoru!" Michiko yelled, dashing down the block and clutching the books to her chest, a stream of water behind her. "These books were expensive!"

He watched her sprint away incredulously. He had been _this close_ to- he shook his head. Michiko was impossible. He was dating an extremely attractive five-year old. He laughed at that.

Maybe he didn't always get things his way.

* * *

**(This has to do with nothing, but mint gum is delicious.)**

**Hey guys, long time no see.  
**

**Ha. Ha ha. Ha.**

**I'm a fail. And this is short. But it's okay, I will probably update again tomorrow! (Hopefully...) And it'll contain Shakespeare, and that's... exciting? ...Right? **

**...Guys?**

**I was originally going to combine this one and the one I'm writing tonight and upload them together to make it seem longer, but it's late and in the end... they're both short anyway. Orz.  
**

**Now I know this chapter was supposed to be Michiko and Kaoru's first date, but... that chapter sucked. Like a lot. I tried to write it and it's like 6 pages and still sucks. (Because... length makes things better? I don't know what I'm saying.)**

**Anywhooooo, I thought this was cute, but I'm entirely biased. So what do you think? **

**Hint, hint, Review, hint.**

**-Sasha**

**Also, this was un-betaed. Be nice to me.**


End file.
